


Lonely boy

by Alakven



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, Hurt Endeavour Morse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alakven/pseuds/Alakven
Summary: After midnight it hurts a lot...Guys, I love working in collaboration with other authors!Please feel free to write me a message if you would like to work together.





	Lonely boy

[](https://imgbb.com/)


End file.
